


Truth.

by rissaxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU College, Bad Boy Harry, College, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Nerdy Louis, Niam - Freeform, Smut, fuck boy harry, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaxo/pseuds/rissaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, known for sleeping around and being a typical fuckboy. Louis Tomlinson, known for focusing on studies, and not into dating that much. </p><p>Harry and Louis meet one afternoon, will they change eachother for the better or for the worst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

The sun was shining in the sky, and the birds were chirping. It was the kind of chirping that would bother you after it goes on for .. four hours straight. 

Harry pushes himself away from his large white fluffy pillows, and quietly groans. He hates birds, He hates having hangovers and he hates having to go to class this early in the morning. He looks around the room as soon as he's sat up, his back against his headboard and his face a little puffy due to the fact he just woke up. 

"Fuck." He groans again, bringing his hands to his hair, pushing his curls back. He needs to get these cut, but he also needs to get his ass up and go to class or else he's going to fail and his dad will whip his ass. 

After another ten minutes, He gets out of bed. He gets showered, dressed, and walks from his dorm to the campus.

-

"Okay, Take a se-"

"Sorry ma'am, I was.. caught up in something." Harry says as he politely walks in front of a few students to get to an empty seat. He was used to this type of attention. 

The teacher shoots Harry a glare, but continues on with whatever the fuck she was going on about anyways. She had her hair in a bun, a teacher bun, you know which one. A tight black skirt, and a white blouse. Her glasses on the bridge of her nose as she had a long ruler to point at the blackboard. Harry was sat back in the uncomfortable seat, with his mac book on his lap and his eyes focused on the screen, He wasn't even taking notes. He was just scrolling through twitter. 

He was bored.

"Styles, What's the main plot of MacBeth?" Ms. Green asked, Harry quickly typed in 'plot to MacBeth' on google and cleared his throat, "One second ma'am, let me get to my notes."

"You have one minute, can anybody tell me what the plot of MacBeth is?" 

And that was basically how the rest of the class went. 

\--

At 12:40, Harry was done with his classes for the day. Which meant, He was free to go get as drunk as he wanted.

"Styles! My man." Zayn called out just as Harry shoved his laptop into his backpack. "Where have you been?"

"Around." He says simply, He was dressed in black skinny jeans with a black tee-shirt. "I've been partying at another place." 

Zayn raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. 

They both walked down the hall, talking about stupid shit.

"Did you see that girl last week?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, blonde?"

"Yeah. Good in bed."

"Bet she was."

"How's the mum?"

"Good."

"That's good, love to see her again."

"Me too."

And that was that. They went to Harrys apartment, because surprisingly, it was the cleanest out of the two.

Harry unlocked the door, stepped inside and placed his laptop on the black leather sofa before walking into his small kitchen to grab two beers. "It's been an exhausting day." He says with a crooked grin, plopping on the couch beside Zayn as he hands him his beer.

Zayn nods and holds the beer up, lightly tapping his bottle with Harrys. He takes a sip of it, murmuring, "Party at my place tonight, s'gonna be huge."

\--

The clock hit 5:00 and Zayns place was already packed. It smelt like weed, alcohol, and sweat. Harry was in love. 

He took another hit, inhaling the toxins of the weed, "Mm." He murmurs. He was sat on the old couch, it was black leather and a bit fucked due to how many parties Zayn has thrown. Music was echoing off the walls, and people talking and singing along were just simply intoxicating.

Harry loved this life.

He was sat with two women, two beautiful women. One on either side of him, practically clinging to his sides. He had his arms outstretched on the back of the couch and his head tilted back some as he hummed along to the music. 

"Wanna come to my place?" One girl whispered into Harrys ear, frankly, he couldn't resist.

Just as he pushed himself off of the couch, standing on his feet securely, he felt a bit sick. 

He shook it off and slid the mysterious womans hand into his own, as he lead the way to leave the house. "Get some, My man." He heard Zayn call out. 

He shook his head again, remaining silent as he walked outside into the cool air. 

\--

Harry woke in middle of the night drenched in his own sweat. He was running a fever, his stomach felt weird, and as soon as he opened his eyes he knew he wasn't at his own apartment. 

The walls were a blue color, and there were photographs on the wall. He pushes himself up, taking nearly all his strength as he gets himself out of bed and dresses himself. "Please don't leave." Was what the person beside him whispered.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone, making his way out of the house. He knew exactly where he was from the street. He fucked the neighbour a few times. 

He began to walk down the road, taking in the scenery, appreciating the fact that he didn't have classes today. His eyes trail over to a small coffee shop, and prays again. Thank you. 

He pushes the door open, resulting in a little 'ding' noise, which immediately attracts attention. He reeked of alcohol, probably, and his hair was a mess.

He makes his way up to the counter, only to be greeted by one of the most beautiful people he's ever met, He bites back a grin. 

"Hello, What can I get you today, sir?" The boy murmurs. He has blue eyes and a fringe that probably needed a cut. But he can't say that about anyones hair, his hair was a mess. 

"Your number, and maybe a cappuccino." Harry says with a cocky grin, He leans against the counter as the boy behind it looks a bit .. surprised?

The boy clears his throat, his pinks a light pink colour as he nods, murmuring "Right up.". He turns his back to Harry and makes the cappuccino at an impressive pace. He turns back to Harry, sliding it to him while clicking the buttons on the cash register. "That'll be 3.20." 

"Here." Harry hands him the cash, his eyes never leaving the boys face. "And your number?"

"My number?" He asks, biting down on his lip. "I mean sure uh- sure." 

Harry waited patiently for his number, biting down on his bottom lip. The boy slid the little paper across the countertop, the writing was in cursive and the number a bit tiny. 'Louis' was written at the top, The boy was watching Harry with a nervous smile before Harry pushes himself away from the counter. He shoves the little paper in his back jean pocket, "Well, I'll surely be giving you a call later on." 

Harry left the little coffee shop not long after that, He needed to know more about this boy.


	2. 1.

Louis kept thinking about the boy with curly hair, who smelt like alcohol and needed a shower. 

Today was just another day for Louis, no cute boy in the shop. Just work, impatient customers, and a shitty paycheck. 

He just locked up his apartment door and locked the windows that overlooked the city. He pursed his lips and took a look into the large mirror hanging over his sofa, He also needed a shower but absolutely dreaded it because he has no hot water. 

Just as he pulled his tee-shirt over his head, his phone lit up and vibrated on the counter beside the sink. 

From: Lee Lee  
Wana come out . We cud get some drinks & party. may B hook up w someone?

Louis rolled his eyes and ignored the message, He continued to undress as he turned the water for the shower on. 

-

He was singing in the shower just as Liam walked into his house, He heard the door shut and his mind immediately wandered.

Who was in his house?

Then he heard the accent, "Mate!" 

"In the shower, obviously." He says with a hint of sarcasm. He turned the ice-cold water off, and\ grabbed the towel on the towel rack. He wraps the red towel around his waist, hanging lowly on his hips as he steps out. His hair drenched and his eyes a bit bloodshot from lack of sleep, "What ya want?"

"Well, You have your read script on." Liam smirked and sat on the toilet lid, raising an eyebrow at Louis. He knew Louis was ignoring him, but oh well.   
He clears his throat and looks around the bathroom, noticing how everything is. He was wearing a black and red plaid buttoned up shirt, leaving a few buttons undone to show off his 'manly' chest hair, or so he says, with black jeans and black work boots. 

Louis rolls his eyes and grabs a hairbrush, quickly brushing his hair as he watches himself in the mirror, He was never fond of his body. He really wouldn't call himself petite, but let's admit it, He was rather small for a grown man. "I was bathing clearly, don't be the clingy boyfriend." He teases and tilts his head some to glance down at Liam, who's smirking back at him. 

Liam gets off of the seat and makes his way out of the bathroom, calling back, "Asshole." 

Louis loved their friendship. 

\--

He was dragged to the club down the street, although Liam disagrees, Louis will still stick to this.

Forced.

"Loosen up." Liam says as they pass the security guard, he was practically clinging to Louis and Louis didn't want to be touched, honestly.   
He wanted to get home, study, pass the exams on Friday and make more money to get his fucking hot water turned on, But the stuff he'd do for his friend is a bit absurd. 

A few minutes after Louis got situated and seated, Liam was already off into the crowd grinding and 'getting down'. Louis, on the other hand, was seated comfortably in a booth with one too many drinks surrounding him. His phone sitting in front of him on the table, and a very cute man with blonde hair and blue eyes seated across from him. He was going on about how his room-mate, and how all he does is fuck people and eat his food. 

Tragic. 

Louis thought the man was very kind, a little too drunk, but he'd prefer to be talking to the curly man again. He realises he never got the curly man's name. 

"Hey, are you listening to me?" The man across him speaks a little loud, shaking Louis out of his own thoughts, "I don't appreciate being ignored, and your dumb phone has went off like fifty times!" 

"My phone?" Louis raises an eyebrow and looks down at his phone, a number that wasn't saved in his contacts. He began to grow a little warm, his face turning red. Although it already was pretty red, He's had maybe.. 6 cups of alcohol mixed with god knows what. 

He swipes left on his phone to the call log, ten missed calls. 

"If you'll excuse me." He murmurs and slides himself out of the booth, taking the drink in his left hand, his phone to his ear with his right as he makes his way outside. The phone ringing. The man back at the booth where Louis was just at, was sending glares. Oh Well. 

"Hey!" The person on the other line says a little too enthusiastic.

Louis pushes past a group of people to get into the back of the club, "Hello?" He speaks into the phone, taking a sip of his drink. "Uh, Who's this?"

"It's your future lover, but anyways, Where are you? I was wondering if you'd like to meet up."

"No name? How mysterious. I'm at .. the club on second street, in the back." Louis answers anyways, He sips his .. tenth drink and leans against the brick building. His phone close to his ear, He hears some shuffling around and some shouting in the background. "Be there soon."

And then there was a click.

Louis purses his lips and looks out into the distance, there was a little pond and the moonlighting directly down on it. What a scene. He pushes himself down the wall into a seating position and lets out a soft yawn, his phone laying beside him and his drink between his legs.

\---

He isn't sure when he fell asleep.

The curly haired man was sitting beside him, holding a drink of his own and his head tilted back as well. He nearly jumps but clears his throat instead, and blinks his eyes a few times. "Uh. Hey." He says awkwardly. 

Louis curves his lips upward at the awkward response, but doesn't mind it. He shifts some to face the man, "Coffee shop, right?" He asks, trying to remember. His thoughts were a little foggy. He wasn't used to drinking to the point of just.. falling asleep. 

The curly haired man just nods, He smelt a bit better than the other day.

"Mm, Right!" He leans closer to Louis, making him a little uncomfortable but he's too drunk to even care. He had not slept too long, or else he'd feel better. But if he's honest, He feels shittier.

"If I wasn't as drunk, or whatever I am, I wouldn't be having a normal conversation with you." Louis says honestly after a few seconds of silence between the two.   
He looks over at the man, biting down on his bottom lip and notices how the moonlight shines on his skintone, and he realises how pretty he looks. 

The curly haired man was wearing black tight skinny jeans, and Louis quietly winces, He wonders how his poor thighs feel.   
He was also wearing a grey shirt, and a necklace that had a cross on it and it hung nicely. "I can feel you staring. Already liking what you see?" The man replies cockily, He looks out at the pond still. 

Louis quietly chuckles before turning his attention back to the pond, he was very tired. He had early classes and he silently regretted coming here.. somewhat. 

Louis lets out a quiet yawn, his eyes never leaving the pond, "So what's your name?"

"My name doesn't matter, yet." 

"Okay." 

\----

Louis arrives back at his apartment at 3 AM. His classes start at 7. He still needs to clean, cook, bathe (again), and go pick up his friend for school. Put it simply, He had no time for anything. 

He looked a mess, and needed to bathe ASAP. So that is exactly what he did. 

The bathing did not take as long as he had hoped, He actually took a decent 30 minute nap before his phone went off, waking him instantly. 

He groans quietly, climbs out of the bath and wraps another red towel around his waist. He's so tired that he eventually falls asleep as soon as his head hits his bed, completely bare, goosebumps covering his body, and his hair wetting his pillow (which irks the living hell out of him,).

He awakes for the second time when someone is calling his phone, which causes him to immediately jump up. He reaches for his phone off the end-table, and notices all the missed messages from the 'curly haired man', then another call comes through. "Liam!" He answers as soon as it appears, He clears his throat and glances at the clock on the night-stand. "Fuck, mate, I'll be a bit late.. I'll be there soon." He says before hanging up. 

He dresses quickly, wearing grey sweat pants and a black shirt with 'not heartbroken' written on the pocket, with his toms. His hair stiff, and from his view from the bathroom, he could see his pillow absolutely drenched. 

"Fuck." He murmurs quietly. He has no time to complain to himself, because he was already late for classes and now Liam was too. 

\-----

Louis arrived at his classes 20 minutes late, he was never late, so everyone was very surprised. 

"Mister Tomlinson, take a seat." His English Professor instructed and continued on with what she was saying about his favorite 'MacBeth.' 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and pulled it out, He noticed how many messages he had completely forgotten to reply to.

From: Curly Haired Man  
It was really nice seeing you.

From: Curly Haired Man  
i'd rly like to see you soon again.

From: Curly Haired Man  
I hope you got home safe. 

From: Curly Haired Man  
My name is Harry, by the way.

Louis smiled at the last message, and bit down on his bottom lip before sliding his phone back in his pocket, watching the English Professor ramble on about how Lady MacBeth was not crazy, she was simply trying to impress her husband. 

Although Louis adored this class, He was more occupied with his own thoughts, and the man named Harry. 

He slides his phone back out, secretly (can't afford getting in trouble) and replies with:

To: Curly Haired Man  
We can meet for lunch, Harry.

He changes his contact name from Curly Haired Man to Harry, and that makes him smile even a little more.

If only he knew what were to come.


	3. 2.

Louis had just finished his classes for the day when Liam met up with him again, "Lou." He greets with a crooked smile. Louis smiles back, his blue eyes meeting Liams brown, and he takes a moment to clear his throat as they both turn and walk down the hallway to go outside, "Liam."

"What're your plans for today? I heard there was another party and I'm looking forward on going." Liam begins to ramble as they pass other students around the hallways. Louis pushes open the door and instantly hit with the warm, uncomfortable air. He glances in Liams direction before looking ahead again. "I was hoping you'd come with me." Liam finishes as they both make their way across the campus and toward the streets. 

Louis gives his friend a soft smile, He hated saying no. But he already made plans. "I'm sorry Li-"

"You're going to see that guy aren't you?" He interrupts, and Louis raises an eyebrow. 

They both cross the street to get over toward the apartments, Louis parks his car in the parking lot behind these apartments so he doesn't get ticketed or hit. "That guy? What guy?" He murmurs as he slides his key from his pocket. His Toyota Camry was his baby, really. He unlocks the doors and looks back at Liam before they both get inside. 

"You have that look on your face." Liam says as he seatbelts, and looks back at Louis with a knowing smirk. "When you talk to someone you're fond of. For example, That blondie? From the pub? His name was Niall Horan."

"For once, you're incorrect. I'm going to meet with someone for tutoring." Louis says just as he turns the key, the ignition turning on and he begins to drive. Liam just rolls his eyes in the passenger seat, knowing that Louis was lying, but decides on letting his friend fool himself. 

-

Apparently Harry is always delayed to events, and meeting with people. 

So here Louis was, sitting patiently at a round little table in a diner with people rushing in and out, all alone. Not like he minded though, He knew this place better than his own home back in Doncaster. 

Elizabeth walked over with an apron around her waist, and her long black hair tied back into a bun. "Tea?" She offers with a soft smile, her blue eyes dull and her smile not reaching her eyes. She knew Lou since he moved here, many years ago. He first came for a job, which was here before. Then he needed more money, and nobody wants to pay good money. 

He leans against the table with his elbow resting on the surface, his chin on his palm and a tired smile on his lips. "Please." 

Elizabeth, or Beth, pours the tea into the little cup and gives it to Louis. She gives him one more smile before walking away. 

Louis sat there patiently waiting for Harry, and just as he was about to go back home. Say fuck it. And realise that He has more important things to focus on, A curly haired man walks into the diner and directly toward Louis. 

The only thing Louis can do is smile. 

Harry slide into the booth, sitting directly across from Louis. He greets him with a smile nearly identical as Lou's.   
"Hey." 

"Hi."

Louis bites down on the inside of his cheek and leans back into the booth, he looks between Harry's eyes and clears his throat. "How are you?"

"That's such an odd question, innit?" Harry purses his lips before giving Louis a crooked smile. 

Louis watches Harry for a moment, unsure of what to exactly say. 

"Why did you want to meet again?" He asks. He wanted to know. Harry, the boy known around campus, wanted to meet up with Louis. Louis. Him. Why him?

Harry raises an eyebrow, and although is phone is vibrating uncontrollably in his lap, he focuses on Louis. He leans back against the booth, "You interest me." 

He knew it was too good to be true, He was awkward and shy and a nerd. A nerd. Harry Styles called him interesting and all he can do is give the man a smile back because he is unsure of what else to say. "Oh."

"I mean, You're hot." Harry blurts out, and Louis can feel himself grow warm. His cheeks turning a light pink color and he lets out a sigh. "I'm hot?"

"Yeah, fuckable." 

Louis gives Harry a kind smile before changing the subject. The two men talk endlessly about reruns of The Walking Dead and other television shows. They talk for a good hour or so before Louis's phone dings and distracts them both from the conversation, they were currently going on about who's hotter in Supernatural. 

"Hello?" Louis murmurs into the phone, He turns his body some to glance out the window as he speaks.

"Mate, We have a problem, and I need you to come to help me with it." 

Louis lets out a sigh and notices the dark clouds rolling in anyways, He purses his lips before telling Liam he'll be there in 15 minutes.   
He turns back to Harry, who looks wonderful in his black skinny jeans and a varsity jacket, his curly hair in every direction, "I kind of have to leave." 

Harry raises an eyebrow and lifts his phone, Louis glances at it notices how many notifications he had missed and feels a bubbly feeling in his stomach. No. 

"It's cool, I've got a few things I should've been to an hour ago to." He offers Louis another smile, and Louis immediately forgets the unbearable hot weather outside.   
Now that he thinks of it, Why is Harry wearing a jacket? Instead of asking, He stands up just as Harry does.

Harry immediately wraps his arms around Lou's smaller, petite (..) waist, and Louis wraps his arms around Harry's long torso. His face nuzzling in the fabric of the boys jacket, inhaling the cologne he was wearing. 

They stay there for a good minute or so, before Louis pulls back and lips curve upward into a shy smile. They say goodbye, and part their ways. But he doesn't mistake the lingering eyes on him as he walks past the window to get to his car.


	4. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these have been so short. I have finals this week and :(

Harry was leaning back, into his seat as the professor talked about Macbeth, again. 

He groaned quietly to himself, but paid attention. He needed to pass, because his father would be pissed if he failed. He was clad in black skinny jeans, a white buttoned up shirt, and a pair of his brown boots that were probably way out of fashion. 

"Styles!" The professor shouted, causing Harry to pick his head up and look back at him. The professor wore khakis and a white dress shirt, He had glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose and his hair was always slicked back. He was probably around 40. 

Harry gave the professor a thumbs up, and that did it. 

-

Louis was working in the coffee shop today, He had no classes but tomorrow he was absolutely booked. He was slightly thankful. He had a lot of homework to catch up on, and mind you, He had to invite Liams girlfriend over because Liam basically insisted. 

He sighed, leaning against the counter and watched out the windows as the 11:00 classes just got out. The students were roaming everywhere, and making a lot of noise. He knew it would be a busy day today. Louis was wearing a black shirt that had 'Louis' stitched on the pocket in cursive, along with black jeans. 

"I'll take a cappuccino please." The voice startled him. He turned to be greeted by those green eyes. "Louis."

"Harry." Louis said with a quiet scoff. He turned back to the coffee maker and began to make the cappuccino for the tall lad. He quietly cursed himself for zoning out. His eyes widened as he felt someones breath on his neck, and he knew it was Harry. "You aren't allowed to be back here." 

Harry quietly laughed and stepped back, his back now pressed against the back of the counter, his arms crossed over his chest. "You missed your morning classes?" He asks, His eyes not leaving Lou's face.

Louis raised both eyebrows and handed the boy his cappuccino, shaking his head, "None today. But thanks for coming." he breathes out, turning to go to the back room. He didn't want to be rude. 

"I don't know why you're here." Louis finally said as they were sitting at the back table, while the shop was completely empty. 

Harry looked back at Louis, sipping his drink, leaning back against the chair and a knowingly smirk on his lips. "I came because I enjoy your company." 

Louis looked over the boys face with furrowed eyebrows before shrugging, He got up at the sound of the bell, signaling a customer was here.

"Wait Lou." Harry had called just as the bell was hit again, the customer was growing angry. 

Louis turned around for a swift second to look back at Harry, "I think I need tutoring." 

\--

Louis had just finished with his last customer of the day, and he was exhausted. 

He opened the door to his apartment and was greeted by a very happy couple singing and dancing by the stove.

"Oh! Louis!" Sophia grinned from ear to ear and made her way toward Louis. Louis forced a wide smile on his lips, his arms wrapping around the girls petite waist and he inhaled her perfume. "I've missed you so much." She grinned again, they pulled back from the hug and Liam was watching both of them with a wide grin. 

"How was your day?" She asked as she lead the way to the kitchen.

Louis sat on a chair facing the kitchen, behind the island with an elbow on the table and his chin resting on his palm, "Tiring." 

"He's been seeing someone secretly, It's been draining him." Liam mutters as he stirrs the hamburg. 

Sophia's eyes widen and she smirks after that, "A boy? Tell me all about him."

"I'm not seeing anyone, Soph." Louis says sheepishly, He was really, really tired. "I don't know why he keeps trying to talk to me anyways."

Sophia and Liam argue after that, because Sophia told Louis 'who wouldn't look at you?'

"You can't say that to my best friend!" 

"It's just a compliment, honey."

"Compliment my ass."

Louis quietly excused himself from the argument and made his way to his bedroom. The smell of hamburg filling the air made his stomach growl, But he really needed to sleep decently. 

He had just slipped out from his shower, wearing nothing but boxers when his screen lit up. 

He quietly groaned and flopped down on his bed, his hair wetting his pillow (which made him groan), 

 

From: Harry :)  
I hope u don't mind tutoring me. u seemed a little nervous 

He raised his eyebrows and sent a quick response back, His fingers sore and his eyelids drooping. 

To: Harry :)  
nervous? not at all. tomorrow at 5. goodnight Harry.


	5. 4.

Harry was doing his usual things after meeting with Lou twice a week.

Toying with women and keeping his profile low when it came to Louis Tomlinson.

He was currently leaning against the brick wall of the coffee shop, He was dressed in a pair of his usual black skinny jeans and a white tee shirt again. His hair unruly, and his eyes bright and honest. He had a cigarette hanging from his lips as he watched people come in and out of the shop. 

" I know you from somewhere." A voice said suddenly, making Harry turn his gaze from the cars across the street to the door, "You're Harry Styles." 

A knowingly smirk settled on his lips as he met the womans eyes, "And you are?" He asked, his voice deep.  
She simply gave a smile and waved as she walked off, "Nobody, becareful with Lou."

Harry raised both eyebrows and watched the woman walk away. 

Shortly after He pushes himself off of the wall and makes his way inside of the shoP.

-

Louis was just finishing up cleaning the shop up, he had his hair pushed back in a quiff-like style, when Harry walked in.   
"We don't have a session today, Harry?" Louis says after a few seconds of silence, purposely keeping his gaze on the cloth in his hand as he wipes the tables. 

Harry awkwardly scratches the back of his neck, looking around the place while leaning against the glass wall, "I know, I just came to see you."  
He looks around still before his gaze lands on Lou's smaller, petite body. He realises how much has changed, nearly two months of knowing eachother now. "I was hoping you'd be able to chat for a while?"

That is what get's Louis to stop, leave the cloth on the table and turn to face Harry. He gives a hesitant nod before waving Harry over to the back room, which was filled with chairs and a round table. 

He sits on the chair across from the couch, as Harry sits on the couch. Harry leans forward, elbows pressed to his knees, "There's a party tomorrow night."

"Mhm. There are always parties on Fridays." Louis murmurs, making a point. His blue eyes practically piercing into Harry's, and Harry wants to groan. He wanted to know Louis better, wanted to know every inch of the boys body. 

Harry ignores the little voice in his head, telling him to get up, to cup Lou's face and to kiss him with everything in him. "I was hoping you'd come." 

Louis watches Harry for a few seconds, He takes his bottom lip between his teeth before letting out a small sound, "The Harry Styles, want me, Louis Tomlinson, to go to a frat party?" He teases, before shrugging and sitting back in his seat, "I'll be there, just text me the details?"

\--

The party started rather early, and Harry was sitting on the couch he always sits at. This time though, no two beautiful women near him. No women at all near him, because he was waiting for Louis.

It was a little odd, He could get anyone he wanted, but he wanted to be accompanied by Louis. 

He was dressed in black, head to toe. 

"You looking for someone?" A voice whispered into his ear, and he nearly jumped. He grinned before turning his head some to be greeted by the prettiest blue eyes, "Louis."

"I was kind of lost, and it definitely isn't my type of thing. I really debated on coming or not but then decided this happens like once in a lifetime to be invited to a frat party, by someone who actually lives in the frat house." He began to ramble, and grinned afterward, noticing he was rambling. 

He walks around the couch to take a seat beside Harry, not minding being close at all as a girl takes a seat besides Louis. Harry clears his throat, usually nobody else sits here, but he didn't want to argue or fight, so he wrapped an arm around Lou's shoulders and brought the lad closer. 

"Hi, you smell like alcohol." Louis murmurs up at him, and Harry silently curses himself. He bites down on his bottom lip and chuckles, he literally chuckles. A loud, rumbling laugh that causes a few people to look over at the two. 

"I always smell like alcohol." Harry says back, an eyebrow raised.

"Not always, sometimes you smell like your cologne, other times shampoo." Louis argues back, a smile evident on his lips. He ignores Harrys stare, looking out at the crowd of people, who're hyper and grinding on eachother in every direction. "I want a drink."

\---

Louis was absolutely shitfaced, and Harry promised himself that he wouldn't let himself get shitfaced, because he knew that the boys of the frat house would end up doing something incredibly stupid. 

He groaned. 

He had a very hyper Louis clinging to his arm, the boy wouldn't stop talking. 

( Harry did not mind at all, He seemed to only grow fonder of the boy)

"Styles, my man!" The familiar voice tore him from his thoughts, Harry and Louis were leaned against a wall, watching the party get heated. He turns his attention to Zayn, a smile instantly forming on his bright pink lips. He licked over them and glanced down at Louis, who was literally clutching his bicep, his head resting on it and his eyes beginning to droop.

"Who's this?" Zayn points at Louis, and Harry feels himself get protective, "A twink, eh."

"No, This is Louis, my tutor." Harry clears his throat, feeling the boy beginning to lean all his weight on him.

Harry definitely was not drunk, but not sober. 

"You're going to have sex with him?" 

"No."

"Really?" 

"Yeah."

Zayn eyed Harry for a second, bringing a cigarette to his lips before bringing it back down, inhaling the smoke. "You've changed, is it 'cos of him?"

"Not 'cos of him."

Zayn just watches Harry again, then looks down at Louis. 

Zayn knew what was going on, and Harry knew he was in some deep shit later. 

\----

The party only got louder, and more people tried to talk to him, and he was not in the mood. 

He lead a very sleepy Louis upstairs, to his bedroom. He helped the boy undress into one of Harrys shirts, and get tucked into Harrys bed. 

Harry didn't want to scare the lad away, or show that he may have beginning to grow fond of his tutor. 

He just wanted to fuck him right? That was the plan, get into the boys pants and leave. 

"Fuck." He mumbles to himself, as he slouches in his computer chair, cigarette between his teeth, wearing only sweatpants and his hair in every direction.

Harry realises, right then and there as he watches the small boy snore peacefully away, that he would want more than just sex. He wanted to know him.


End file.
